The Black Haired Child
by TheDangerousPotato
Summary: I apologize. I've lost all creativity for this story. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new channel! This is a naruto story about my OC

The invasion hasn't started so I don't own naruto...yet. Enjoy!

The blonde haired genin was jumping through the trees to quickly arrive back at his home town. He was imagining all the ramen he could eat when he heard a scream. He looked around and saw Sakura Haruno And Kakashi Hatake running towards the they arrived they saw Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchila standing next to a terrified boy and a lifeless body. Itachi and Kisame saw them and fled in a wave of crows to escape the jounin and jinchurriki. Naruto ran to the boy and saw he resembled the traitor of the leaf., Sasuke Uchila. Naruto asked the boy his name and he mumbled Jack. Naruto straed at the cut up bloody body. Jack gripped Naruto in a hug and started Balling " Daddy killed Mommy!". "Daddy?" asked Naruto. The boy nodded and said "Not the fish man the man with the eyes of red and black." said the young boy. Sakura had finished rapping up the body and Naruto carried Jack piggy back all the way to the Kohona. Once Team 7 entered the city naruto got a better look at jack. The Boys hair was dark black. His eyes had red rings from sobbing. He was really boney and he was wearing a black jacket with black jeans. He wore similar sandals to Naruto and his hair cover his right eye. Naruto took Jack to see granny Tsunade. when they arrived she stared at the small 8 year old boy. "Who is the runt?" Naruto stared at Tsundae in what seemed like one of her drunken stupors. " An orphan from the mission he seemed special because he carries the bloodline of an Uchila. Tsunade stared at the boy for what seemed like eternity. " have fun with your new baby brother Naruto" Tsunade said giving him a stare that could cut through wood."WHAT?" screamed Naruto.

Thats all for part one so... review comment all that could stuff and i suggest waiting for part 2 so goodbye TheDangerousPotato.


	2. A new Start to Black Haired Child

**Chapter 2**

**Authors notes: To be completely honest i forgot about thi sight one person named Itachi and Yuki brought me back so thank them for that and i hope you enjoy I AM RESTARTING COMPLETLY SO BARE WITH ME! Thank you And good bye!**

Naruto Uzumaki was jumping through the trees with hi team slightly in front of him. His thoughts were flooded with pictures of ramen and a purple haired women he saw who took his breath away. He was broken out of his thoughts when a scream flooded his ears. he stopped on the next tree and his team was already on there way there o he sped up his pace heading there. When he stopped he saw a lifeless body in a pool of blood, a crying child, and a man in a cloak with red clouds. (Akatsuki-red dawn) The man turned around and stared at the 4 of them. Naruto saw Sasuke get really angry before activating he two tomoe sharingan(spinning copy wheel eye) and yelling "ITACHI" before he charged.

Naruto stared at sasuke as he flipped through hand seals **KATON : GOUKAYUU NO JUTSU!**( Grand fireball technique) a massive fire ball mades its way twords the freighted crying boy and the newly named itachi. Itachi jumped out of the way throwing the boy twords Naruto befor disapearing in a flock of crows. Naruto caught the boy while Sasuke seethed. The boy buried his head in to Naruto's fluffy jacket. Kakashi sighed he just kinda stood there did nothing while his students risked their lives for noothing. walked over to Sasuke while talking to him to calm him down. Sakura just stood there looking like a lost puupy. Naruto sighed. "What did Shikamaru say again...'Troublesome." Naruto thought.

Team 7 was heading back twords the village again this time slower due to their sleeping passenger. He had cried him self to sleep. Naruto sighed happliy as he saw the giant gates of Konoha. He walked through the gates as Kakashi talked to Kotetsu and Izumo.

"That rough huh?" asked kotetsu. Kakshi nodded and they mad there way to Hokage tower.

As they got there the secratery gave a short glare at Naruto before they went in. The hokage was reading a scroll from Kumo (Land of wi nd i think?) he set it down and gazed curiously at the boy Naruto was holding before talking. "I see somthing exciting happend Care to explain Kakashi?" Kakashi cleared his throat before saying" Mission to Tanzuko Town complete the package of gold and jewels arived without a hitch...however." Kakashi stopped there be fore thinking." the arrival back was less then perfect We ran into S-ranked Nuke nin *_ahem_ Itachi uchila. he threw this child at Naruto and escaping after Sasuke attacked him."

The hokage sighed. this only meant one thing...**MORE PAPERWORK! **

as he said this the black haired boy stirred before waking. he jumped of Naruto's back and looked around before speaking in cracking voice"so it wasnt a dream" he sobbed

The hokage then said "what is your name boy?"

The boy answered" Jack Uchila son of Itachi Uchila" still slightly sobbing

**Author notes: Thats part two so yeah. I have just started writing these stories so easy on the flames. if i find a better name in reviews ill use that instead of jack but yeah. right now its before the chunnin exams but after the mist mission . Jack is about 9 or 10 so thats his age for all wondering and yes he is the main character OC so i beleive that is all. review like favoriye and share so bye bye!**

.


End file.
